Eternal Damnation, or was it?
by reneenicolecullen
Summary: Bella is a vampire living with her parents that are human. Edward and his two vampire brothers are surrounded by humans all day. But Bella is the Princess of a kingdom while Edward is the captain of a pirate ship
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 1700's Bella is a vampire living with her parents that are human. Edward and his two vampire brothers are surrounded by humans all day. But Bella is the Princess of a kingdom while Edward is the captain of a pirate ship. What will happen? Will he hate her? Will he love her?**

**A/N: This is going to be published as fast as I can because I am a high school and college student. I don't have a lot of time so I will try to be as quick as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…..sadly.**

**Chapter 1 – Bella's POV**

I am Isabella Marie Catalina Swan. I am seventeen years old and I will be for the rest of my existence. I should probably mention to you now that I am and will always be a creature of the night, a vampire. My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan, but most people know them as King and Queen of Cantle, a little island country outside of England. I should probably mention that too, I'm Princess Isabella Marie Catalina Swan.

My parents were slowly dieing just as every human is supposed to. When this did happen, I was scheduled to take over the crown and rule the country. I was not looking forward to this. What I really wanted to do was to leave the worries behind me. I've had a few ideas of what to do. I first contemplated suicide but I was immortal and henceforth, could not die. I then tried to ask permission to leave but my parents were always to busy to notice me. The only one I talked to was my maid, Melody. She looked almost exactly like me and talked like a princess herself. We could pass as twins. She is the only one I have told my secret too.

So this has left me to my finally idea. I talked too Melody one day about it.

"Melody, would you come here for a moment?" I asked.

"Yes, your highness. Are you going to suck my blood? He he." Melody not only knew but she made fun of me for it.

"No! Nor will I ever. I have a proposition for you. You know how much I want to get away from this kingdom and I know how much you want to be accepted and loved once I'm gone. I would like to trade positions with you. I will change you into a vampire and we will look so much alike that people will mistake you for me. I want to get away from here and I want you to become Princess Isabella Marie Catalina Swan. Will you do this for me so I can run." I really hoped she would say yes.

"…Well princess, I have a question. What will happen to the maid named Melody Marie Sully?"

"I thought you might wonder about that. Ill pretend to be you for the days you are changing then I will ask to quit and I will run away from here forever." Then she said yes.

I felt bad for sentencing her to this world of damnation. But speaking of damnation, there was a ship named eternal damnation. The crew was said to be so stupid and weak that it was a surprise the ship was still sailing. I would sneak on there and live for a few months before destroying the ship and everyone on it.

I would change her now. We switched clothes and she laid down in the bed. I would tell the guard outside the door that the "princess" is sick and she just wants to rest a few days since she was suffering exhaustion. This worked because Melody was also my personal nurse. I told the guard and then I closed the door and sank my teeth into her neck. She then took her last breathe of life and went over into the life of darkness.

Three days later Melody, or should I say Princess Isabella, was a vampire. She then sentenced me to leave the kingdom.

I was alone in the world. I ran and I stopped at the pier. The ship was there and I stood near the luggage and climbed down into the kitchen area. Then two arms grabbed me with a fierce strength.

"Hello there. Welcome to eternal damnation, stowaway."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I never knew this story would get any hits at all. Thanks and as always read and review. Shout out to my friends Meagan, Ashton, Cassidy and Angelique. They helped me by yelling at me to write chapter two. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight at all.

Chapter 2 Melody's POV

I never felt loved in this world. Not now, not ever. I had killed my parents when I was younger. I was tired of putting up with their shit. I also had a little sister, Cassella, but she mysteriously fell down a well. Since I was alone in this world by the age of twelve, I was sentenced to work at the palace where the wretched King and Queen of Cantle. I was to be the princess's maid in waiting as well as her nurse. This sucks.

As soon as I was told this I began to work out a plan. On the eve of her eighteenth birthday I would kill the princess, pretend to be her, then kill the king and queen and rule this pathetic little country. My plan was bound to work; I would become the princess's friend so she would learn to trust me.

One day when the princess was seventeen, I believed my plan was due to fail. Princess Isabella Marie Catalina Swan had gone missing. I was determined to take her place after three days but she came back. She had been wondering around the castle late one night and she wanted to run away. A man had come up to her and she backed away from him. As she backed away she backed right off a cliff. The man had went to check on her but she had severed an artery in her right leg, had an open would bleeding severely from her head and her breathing was short. She was supposed to die, but she didn't…dammit. The man bit her and she was now what she had become, a vampire. She doesn't recall what the man looked like, only that he had the most velvety voice and gold eyes she had ever seen, he was beautiful. She had just fed on a small child, and she felt horrible about it, but this isn't what scared me. What scared me were her eyes, her eyes were blood red.

I had then helped her with her blood habits and her little issues. I told the cook that I didn't trust him and that I would take Isabella's food from now on. I then either ate it or tossed it out to the pigs. I was only helping her so that later she would run and I could pretend to be her.

One night she approached me with a proposition. I was so excited that she came to me. We both knew how alike we looked and now she wanted me to pretend to be her so she could run. My dream had come true. She would change me that night and she would run when I was done changing. We switched clothes and I crawled into her bed. She told the guard and the other maid that she would be caring to me because I was suffering from exhaustion. I was now Princess Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Queen of Cantle.

She the bit me and I held my mouth as the fire rushed through my body. I was becoming a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please read and review hopefully this get some hits. I'm thinking around 12-15 chapters but I only have up to chapter 5 plotted out. Thanks to all my fans.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight…..but if I did it would be awesome! (:

Chapter 3: BELLA'S POV

"Hello there. Welcome to eternal damnation stowaway."

The voice that whispered this in my ear and it was the same voice I heard that mysterious night. His brute force was strong and he knew I was a vampire. So this is why the ship was able to sail. He must've been the captain.

"Emmett, don't scare this girl. The captain wants her brought to him immediately." Another voice had said. How did I not know that another man was here? He wasn't breathing so he must have been another vampire. He then took a breathe; he must not be one them. But wasn't this man that held me the captain? How could he be part of a human's crew?

They took me down a hallway and had the vampire hold me. I wanted to kill him for sentencing me to this life. I wanted to drive a stake into his heart or drown him in holy water or something that could kill him. By the time I had thought of a hundred ways to kill him and the rest of the crew, we had reached the Captain's quarters.

"Come in, and be gentle with her. We must treat the princess with respect."

What? How did he know I was the Princess? I was going my Bella know and not Isabella! I didn't even look like I used to. I was sure no one would be able to tell. I then heard a scream coming from the direction of my castle and I smelled my parent's blood. They were dead and I knew it. I hung my head down low and I whispered.

"How do you know?" But before anyone could answer, the one names Emmett spoke.

"Captain, I smell blood coming from the castle. We must leave now."

No we couldn't leave now. My identity was blown! The captain and crew knew I was a Princess! Before I could argue or get away and try to be my own person, they had locked me in a cabin. This amazed me, the guy- Emmett I think his name was- must've known I was a vampire. Why would he put me in a wooden room that I could easily break out of? I punched the wall and screamed. This had pissed me off more than anything in my entire life!

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?"

This was definitely not a question I expected to be answered, especially by him.

"This room is meant to keep vampire princesses in, your highness."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Chapter 4 EDWARDS POV

I smelt her. Another vampire was sneaking onto the ship. I sent Emmett and Jasper to go get it. The blood was young and I could see from thoughts around it that it was female. Wait? Why did I have to use the thoughts from around her? Why can't I read her mind?

Emmett and Jasper had her now and I could tell from her look that she was definitely royalty due to her clothing; she must be part of the Volturi. My theory would be proven if I saw the scar on the back of her thigh. This thought made me a little eccentric. Why was my body reacting this way, I was supposed to be frozen in time.

I've seen this only three times before with my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie, my brother Jasper and his wife Alice and Jacob and my niece Renesmee. Why was I feeling this way about a person who was able to kill me instantly?

Then it was time. She came in the hallway and she wasn't struggling. She was probably just going to wait for a few moments and use some torture power as the other princess, Ashton, had. I just wanted to die; I had nothing to live for. I had not just realized this for I had realize this many years ago when I had killed my first innocent girl, and I had realized it recently when Emmett had killed a young women. We were vampires. We were monsters, and nothing more.

They were outside the door now and I was hoping now that being within a close proximity with her I would hear her thoughts.

"Come in," I said "and be gentle with her. We must treat the princess with respect."

I might as well put her on the spotlight. They walked in and she had a sinister look on her face. When I saw this all I could think of was, "She's going to kill me and leave me and my boat at the bottom of the ocean." I knew this and I was going to provoke her.

_She's not part of the Volturi, _Emmett thought._ Her cloak has the Cantle crest on it._

Then the smell of blood, I always knew when blood was spilt. I could tell it was tainted by a type of poison. I wouldn't of thought much of it except that I heard a scream. The king and queen were dead, and we were the only pirate ship in the pier.

"How do you know?" asked the most angelic voice I have ever heard, definitely an extra caution she uses to attract her prey. I opened my mouth but was interrupted by Emmett.

"Captain, I smell blood coming from the castle. We must leave now."

The angel looked in pain, like she didn't want to go. I had to take her with me, so I ordered Emmett to put her in the same room I took care of Ashton. Emmett looked sad; did he know something I didn't? No, he told me everything. He must still be worked up about that girl he killed a few months ago. Jasper looked like he was going crazy. He must be feeling the emotions of this princess.

They put her in there and she immediately try to break out. I wasn't worried because I knew she wouldn't. I was going to wait for her to calm down to talk to her but I knew this wouldn't be happening for a while. She screamed.

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?"

I wasn't going to answer but I needed to talk to her.

"This room is meant to keep vampire princesses in, your highness."

And she gasped like a newborn child taking its first breath. And this was like her first breath. It was just the two of us and at this moment nothing else in the world matter. My angel and I were alone, just the two of us. I was a changed man.

I was in love.

A/N my chapters will usually be short around 300 to 600 words so every once in awhile they will be longer like between 700 to 900 words so sorry! And a big to hello to all my friends at school who are reading this. (: - renee


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey sorry it took a while (: GREAT THINGS HAPPENEN! THANK GOD FOR TEXAS HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBAL! Pearland won state! Now to the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters!

Chapter 5: BPOV

"This room is meant to keep vampire princesses in, your highness." He said this with a tone of his voice that had respect. I on the other hand was frustrated.

How the fuck did he know who I was? He was a pirate for crying out loud! He didn't care who I was. I was supposed to be a nobody now! I was dressed in normal clothing wasn't I? Oh, no! Of course I had the royal symbol on me! Fucking two-timing vampire bitch! I would kill that Melody down the road, if I got out of here alive.

"Now, the Volturi are highly respected and I hope you know that, your highness." Again he said with respect.

"Who are the Volturi?" I asked and he gave me a look I had never seen before. Confused? Love? Wait, why would he ever look at me with love? He hates me and he wants to kill me. I couldn't do this anymore. "Captain-" he cut me off.

"Call me Edward." Why would I call him that? Why did I want to call him that?

"Edward, then. I'm not part of this Volturi. I thought you know who I am?"

"What is your name then?"

"I will tell you if you let me leave."

"No."

No. That was the one word I have never heard. I had been hearing it lately. I always got what I asked for and no one had ever told me no. Who did he think he is?

"Edward, my names is…" I paused not looking forward. My name would give me away. "My name…my name is…" I couldn't say it.

He cleared his throat. "Your name, please?" This was the kindness that I was scared of the most. He would go to yelling and telling me things like 'no' in the next minute if I didn't tell him. I whispered.

"Isabella."

He was in shock. I know he knew who I was. My cover was blown and he would kill me. At the moment, I welcomed death. I was supposed to die that night on the cliffs, and death had finally caught up with me. He inched closer. I silently wished I would still get a shot at Heaven or Hell. I hope that I would get a shot at eternal life. Wow, that was ironic. Here I was, a vampire wishing for eternal life. The next thing I knew he was right in front of my face and he did it.

He…kissed me?

Why on Earth would he do that?

Why am I kissing him back?


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I'm sorry that it's taking me forever! I'm trying guys (: please review! Even if it's just a smiley face :D

Chapter 6: EPOV

Princess Isabella Catalina Swan. She was now Queen wasn't she. This is who Emmett killed the other night. I don't know what overwhelmed me at the moment but I had to do it.

I kissed her…and she kissed me back. She and I would be together forever. She had said yes to me. I wish this moment would last forever. Until I hear a scream.

"Ship, Capt'n, straight ahead!" I was a pirate and would be for as long as I can. What if she hates me for what I am? She's a princess for crying out loud. She grew up learning to be afraid of me.

"My highness, I want you to stay here. Please do not do anything reckless or endangering to yourself." And with those words and her kiss lingering on my cold lips, I left her cabin. It was not long before I was on the deck and realized that my crew was already ready for the battle. Jasper was a war man and Emmett was as strong as an ox. With my brothers on my side and their wives and the other humans behind us we settled in for the attack.

I pulled out my telescope for I could not see the men on the ship, even with my keen vampire eyesight. To my surprise, when I took a second look my suspicions were correct, there was no men on the ship.

"Alright men!" I scream directly taking my place as captain. "There is no men aboard ye ship over yonder! We will climb aboard and take the riches then burn it to the ground!" I turned to face the ship as it gazed closer. Emmett and Jasper would be the first ones on, followed by Jacob, Mike, Paul, Jared, Embry, Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee. I could not believe that my younger sister was sworn to piracy but she was in love with my best warrior, Jacob. Although she is yet 16 and he is 22, I cannot say anything as long as he takes care of her. I would be one of the last to get on. A few of the maids and sea-boys would stay aboard and guard the ship.

At last the time came to board the ship and I watched as my brothers and the rest of my crew set foot abroad this empty vessel. I couldn't help myself but I turned around and looked back towards the Princess's quarter. She was probably furious with rage, she might even want to kill me but none of these things would stop me from learning about her. She was a mystery.

I took a deep breath and turned around. There was no going back.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry its taking so long, my softball season started and today is like my only day off! I really am trying(: as always PLEASE R&R!

DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE! ):

Chapter 7: EPOV

As I boarded the ship I looked for my crew to see if they were done. When I looked the strangest thing happened, my crew was not there either. There was but one little boy humming a sad tune. (like the little boy in pirates of the Caribbean before he gets hanged) I knew that I should go over there and see what's wrong.

This was the worst mistake I have ever made in my life.

BPOV:

I can't believe he left me here. And why did he kiss me? Why did I like it? Was I falling for the captain? No, that would be impossible!

A small gentle knock fell on the door. I could hear a quaint small hum on the other side of the door.

"Come in." I said in a small voice. This was the worst mistake I have ever made in my life.

The door open and a small blonde girl in a black cloak walked in. She had a strange symbol on the outside corner. I looked at her and her eyes had looked as if she had been crying. It was my instinct to comfort her. I walked to her, which took about ½ a second due to my new vampire speed and knelt beside her. She looked up at me and smiled. I felt the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. I screamed, and then it went black.

EPOV:

I heard the scream but not before I realized who the ship belonged to. I looked over the side of the ship and my crew had been sent over board. The small boy looked up at me and smiled. I was then attacked from behind and threw over the edge into the raging sea.

Alice POV:

I was the only one who was being held on the ship. My friends and family were gone and all I could think was this was all my fault. I didn't see it before it was too late.

_Edward! _I screamed to him in my thoughts._ You and Bella will fall in deeplove but tis wont happen until ye save us. The Volturi are holding us in the brig! Please hurry. Tell Jasper that I love him!_

I looked over at Bella, who was still unconscious, and then I looked into the future for reassurance. I saw the grew climbing back onto Eternal Damnation and Jasper and Edward furious. Of course they would feel this way, but why was Mike also upset?

"Wake up, I want to play with ye." A small blonde girl entered with a young boy, they could be considered twins. Why did I have a bad feeling about this?


End file.
